Angeal and Zack Music Drabbles
by DeathAngel90
Summary: Just some music drabbles between Zack and Angeal Enjoy! Contains Yaoi.


Angeal and Zack Music Drabbles

Disclaimer: I own nothing not even my own soul.

1-Set IPod to shuffle

2-Write a short drabble pertaining to that song

3-Do as many as you want

1- _**Hero **_**– by Skillet**

Zack was trapped and surrounded from all sides. 'Shit how did I get myself into this mess,' Zack looked around trying to pinpoint an opening to escape. He knew he wasn't getting out of this, "Surrender now Zachary Fair!"

'I can't fight like this I'm already bleeding badly. Where's backup when you need them?!' Zack mentally yelled as he clutched his bleeding side. "No way am I giving up!" At that the troops charged toward Zachary, 'Okay maybe surrendering would have been a better idea!'

Suddenly there was a flash as someone jumped in front of Zack protecting. Looking up at the man Zack was relieved. His hero arrived. "Angeal." Said man turned to look down at Zack, "Looks like you could use some help puppy."

---

2- _**I Get Off **_**- Halestorm**

Angeal looked at the young man before him and felt his breath catch in this throat. Zack was flushed and panting lying on the ground looking up at Angeal from the training session. 'Damn it' Angeal thought as he tried to breathe again as he felt his pants tighten slightly, 'Note to self where pants that are less constricting when training with the puppy.'

Zack noticed that Angeal was zoning out, "Um…Angeal?" the teen asked panting still. Angeal shook his head and snapped out of it, "Sorry. We're done for today why don't you go clean up and rest." Zack nodded as he got off the floor and began to walk way, but stopped half way out of the room to throw one last thing at Angeal. Grinning slightly Zack turned and said, "By the way, maybe looser pants might be a good idea next time unless you want to get off in the training room!"

Angeal glared at Zack as the teen ran from the room laughing, 'Puppy's gonna get it later tonight.'

---

3- _**I'll Be **_**– by Edwin McCain**

Angeal held Zack as he cried his heart out. "Shh Zack its okay it was just a nightmare," Angeal said softly to the upset teen. Zack gripped him tighter as he continued to sob, "But it felt so real. You were bleeding and dying in my arms and there was nothing I could do to stop it."

Zack cried harder remembering the dream clearly. Angeal continued to hold him tightly, hating having to see his puppy like this. Zack began to calm slightly, "I'm sorry for waking you and crying all over you like a wimp." Angeal sighed, "You're not a wimp Zachary. Now get some sleep and don't worry puppy I'll also be here for you and you can always cry on my shoulder."

---

4-_** If you're not the one **_**– by Daniel Bedingfield**

"Why Angeal?" Zack questioned looking sad and brokenly at his mentor. Angeal sighed, "You are my student Zack it would be inappropriate." Angeal turned to try and walk away, but was stopped when Zack grabbed is arm. "Angeal I love you more than anyone or anything. I want to be with you, forever and I know you love me too I see it in your eyes!" Angeal dropped his head hiding his face from Zack's view because he knew Zack was right, he did love Zack but they couldn't be together. "Zack."

Zack pulled Angeal to him and kissed him deeply and Angeal did nothing to stop it. When Zack broke the kiss he looked directly into his mentor's eyes, "If you're not the one then why does my heart tell me I am."

---

5- _**S.E.X. **_**– by Nickelback**

Zack panted heavily as he felt Angeal thrust into him hard. It felt like pure heaven every time Angeal moved in him gripping his hips tight. Zack could stop himself from screaming out in ecstasy when Angeal continuously hit that spot inside his tight, hot body. "Oh god Angeal I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too puppy!" Angeal pulled out and slammed in hard causing Zack to come completely undone. He screamed Angeal's name as he came hard spilling his seed on his and Angeal's chests. With one final thrust Angeal was cumming inside Zack's body.

Both collapsed in exhaust onto the bed, panting hard. "That was amazing." Zack said looking over at his mentor. Angeal nodded in agreement trying to catch his breath. Zack grinned evilly as he rolled over on top of Angeal, "Ready for round two?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have to say my IPod must have liked me tonight it through a few good songs my way that I was actually able to work with. I'm shocked since usually my IPod hates me and throws the weird songs my way then again if I had did ten of these instead of five I probably would have had a strange one in there but I'm too tired this late at night to do more than five but I might do more at a later date.


End file.
